makanafandomcom-20200214-history
Merfolk
Merfolk'', ''also known as Merpeople, are an aquatic race that lives in underwater cities. They refer to all above-water races as "Surfacers". Appearance History Pre-Departure Merfolk hold the belief that they are the first race created by the Divine. There is evidence in the Records that supports this idea, but it is not conclusive enough to be called "proof". The Merfolk swam with Manos and Pagong during their first years of existence, exploring the vast oceans and settling modest towns near large colonies of coral. They learned to harvest the coral and, to this day, use it to build their homes. The vibrant colours and unique shapes of their buildings attracted Nanilani's attention, who encouraged the Merfolk to continue the pursuit of beauty. As the land-dwelling races learned to build boats and navigate the waters, the Merfolk were horrified to see their precious coral be destroyed by wreckless sailing. This sparked fighting between the Merfolk and the Surfacers, but it was quickly put to a stop by Manos. It was decided that waterways would be established and their use enforced by the Merfolk to prevent further damage to the corals. Post-Departure The Merfolk continue to enforce the waterways through a series of checkpoints refered to as Borders. The Merfolk also inspect vessels as they pass through Borders for seaworthiness and illegal cargo. All vessels must pass through these checkpoints and pay a fine in order to be permitted to pass--something that many Surfacers see as a hassle and waste of time. It has been the cause of tension between the Merfolk and the Surfacers for many centuries. Most young Merfolk hold some sort of position at a Border as an occupation. Many of these positions require armour and a weapon, as it is not uncommon for vessel captains to get rowdy and start fights. Because Surfacers generally only encounter Merfolk at a Border, the stereotype of a "militant" Merfolk is widely believed. Culture Merfolk culture is often incorrectly seen as "militaristic" by the other races of Makana. Merfolk are, in fact, more focused on beauty than they are on fighting. Most land-dwelling races only see and interact with Merfolk when crossing a Border, however, leading to this misconception. Religion With most Merfolk worshipping three or more Divine, Polytheism is considered the norm. Nanilani, Pagong and Manos reign as the most commonly-worshipped Divine. Merfolk practice their faith by visiting churches and participating in Kahona-led discussions. Merfolk churches are truly a sight to behold. Tall, beautiful buildings built with carefully-harvested coral and decorated with shells, gems and hand-crafted art. Food and Drink A Merfolk's diet consists almost exclusively of raw fish. It is sometimes wrapped in kelp to help preserve it, and also to make it easier to transport. Clothing While underwater, Merfolk wear very little clothing. Torsos are often left bare and waists are covered by short malo made from fish scales to make swimming easier. Instead of jewelery, Merfolk like to paint themselves with water-resistant ink to enhance their appearance and make themselves stand out. With little clothing to cover up physical imperfections, there is a strong emphasis on good health in Merfolk culture, so that one can be naturally radiant. Merfolk working at Borders are often armoured. Merfolk armour, like everything else in their culture, could be considered art. It is made from shining, durable fish scales, bright seashells and corals. Holidays and Festivals Inspiration Makana's Merfolk are inspired by the Merfolk of Magic: the Gathering lore. Category:Races